


Need

by tunglo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/pseuds/tunglo
Summary: Hermione always gets her way.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).



He knows what he wants but even here, even now, he cannot bring himself to ask for it. Strains against the bonds instead, the chafing only making the need burn brighter.

Higher.

“I have all night,” Hermione says, nothing but the hint of a flush in her cheeks to suggest her latest textbook isn’t completely engrossing. “If not, we can try again tomorrow.”

Draco shivers, so desperate at the thought of being made to wait that he almost capitulates.

Almost.

Hermione simply sighs and returns to her book, content in the knowledge that she always gets her own way.

Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
